


She Loves Her

by Skye_17



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, It's officially catradora but you can honestly apply this to any angsty sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_17/pseuds/Skye_17
Summary: Sapphic angst and self doubt mmm my favoritei may need therapy.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	She Loves Her

I love her

That's what she thought right?  
It was such a confusing thought, a foreign one. Love was never necessary, it never protected her, love made her weak.  
  
But that was before, before everything, before the invasion, before..  
  
She pushed the thought from her mind, keeping the painful memories away.  
She loved her though.

That's what she said before they kissed  
  
But her heart was racing. What if she was wrong? What if this was just making her soft? What if it was just another trick?  
  
  
She can't go back, she won't let herself go back, but at the same time she doesn't want to be alone anymore.  
  
She wants to hold her, to kiss her, to know that she loves her back.  
  
But she's alone for now. It's late, and she's wandering the halls. In the morning she'll see her face again, she'll kiss her goodmorning. She'll ask her again if she loves her, just so she can hear those sweet words again "I love you"


End file.
